A sick little rocket boy
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: find out what happens when Otto comes down with the flu
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon and school was almost over. The gang was looking forward to the exta long weekend. A 3 day hockey torment was going to start the next morning.

They were all pumped for a fun hockey filled weekend. But Otto felt that something was off. He had a bit of a headache, but didn't think much of it.

It'll be gone tomorrow he thought to himself. Little did he know it would only get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Reggies POV-

Otto seemed to be bit out of it tonight. Usually we fight over what to watch on TV, but tonight he just sat on the couch and didn't say anything when turned on one of my girly show. He also looked a little pale. He was coughing a bit to. I hope he's not getting sick. The flu is going around.

Raves POV-

I couldn't help but notes that Otto wasn't really being himself tonight. Usually at dinner he'll eat two or three severing. Tonight he didn't even eat half of one. Shortly after dinner he want up to his room. I checked on him about an hour late and found him asleep. It was weird because it was only 8:30 usually he stays up until 10 or later. I know the flu is going around. I hope he's not coming down with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Otto POV-

I fell asleep about ten minuets after dinner. My headache just got worse as the day went on. My stomach was hurting too, so I didn't eat much. Around 10:30 I woke and run to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach. I could feel sweat drop down from my forehead and hear dad coming up stairs.

Ray POV-

I was getting ready for bed and was about to go check on Otto when I hear his bedroom door open and about 2 seconds later the bathroom door open. I know by the sounds I hear he was sick to the stomach. I run upstairs to check on him.

He was very pale and had sweat running down his face. I felt his forehead and knew he was running a fever. I got a temperature out. He had a fever of 101.

"Come on rocket boy", I said. "Lets get you back in bed".

a/n sorry its short


	4. Chapter 4

Reggie POV-

I woke up early on saturday because our hockey game stated at 9 and we had to be there by 8.

When I went down stairs and was surprised to find that Otto wasn't there. He's usually the first one up. I found dad in the kitchen making breakfast. "Where's Otto", i asked. "He's sick. He's not going to be able to play hockey this weekend."

"Are you serious" I asked. "I'm afraid so", dad said, "He had a fever of 101 last night, when up to 102 this morning." "I called the hockey field, they said he isn't the only one who can't play this weekend so your games are postponed."

"So the flu is getting that bad" I asked

"Yes", Ray said "You should stay away for Otto. I don't want you getting sick too"


	5. author's note

Author's note- sorry this not a chapter. I just want to let you know I'm going away this weekend and will not be able to update until Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n- Ok I've deiced to put Ray's new wife and the kids step mom, Noelani, in this story. Let's just say she was on a trip, come back and found out about Otto being sick. _

Noelani's POV- I came home from my trip thing the house would be empty, because the kids had hockey games all weekend. So I was surprised to find Ray's car in the driveway, and even more surprised to see a very sick looking Otto laying on the couch.

Ray came in and explain that Otto has the flu and the hockey games were postponed. He had sent Reggie and the rest of the gang out to Madtown for the day. The doctor said that Otto would be sick for at lest a week and would get worse before it got better. The 3rd and 4th days would be the worst.

I felt bad for the step son. Being so sick. I've had it before and I remember I felt like I was going to die, because I felt so bad. But I was in my late 20's. Otto's only 12.

_a/n- sorry its not much. I'm write based on the I got the flu a few years ago. I remember telling my mom I felt so bad that I thought I would go to sleep and woke up in Heaven. I practically give myself a flu shot now. _


	7. Chapter 7

Ray's POV-

I sent Reggie out for the day and arranged her to sleepover at friends house until Otto gets better. I don't need her getting sick too. From what I hear about the flu this is going to be one tough week.

I tried to get Otto to eat some lunch, but he could seem to be able to hold anything down. So I just have him nibble on crackers and sipping on ginger ale. He's sleeping most of the day. When he's awake he either throwing up or in some kind of pain. Sometimes both are happening at the same time. I can't image how this could possibly get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Otto's POV-

Man I feel so bad. I don't see how this could get any worse. I had a dream about my mom last night. My real mom, not my step mom. I really miss her. I was only 3 when she got in that surfing accident(look up their mom, she die in a surfing accident when the kids were little.) but, I still love her even if I don't really remember her.

In the dream she told me she has be watching me and Reggie grow up, and that she missies us. She also told me that she would alway be this in are hearts. I cried myself back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Noelani's POV-

Will things are starting to look better. Otto's fever is back down to 101. I made Ray go back to work now. Otto was able to eat some lunch and keep it down. He still doesn't feel very good though. He still has a few more days to get over this flu. I called school and told them that Otto wouldn't be in until next week, giving him a few more days off so he would be ok at school.


	10. Chapter 10

Otto's POV-

I'm starting to feel better now. My step mom is taking really good care of me. She got me out of school for the rest of the week. That is so cool, because it's Tuesday. So I don't have to go back to school until Monday. The problem is that she's having Twister be me mine missed work. She gave me two chooses. Either I get my missed work from Twister, or I go back to school early. So I chose to stay home and get missed work.

A/n- ok I'm trying to write as much as possible now. I have 2 week until school starts. Thankfully I'm in college so I only have to go to school on Tuesdays and Thursdays.


	11. Chapter 11

Otto's POV-

Well it's Monday. I feel so much better now that I don't mine going back to school. Reggie came home yesterday around lunch time and we spent the afternoon catching up on each other. Our hockey game is now 2 weeks aways, so we are looking forward to that.

I went outside to meat up with the guys before school, but Twister wasn't there.

Sam said "He got the flu for you.


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for reading this story. keep your eyes out, because more stories are coming soon to a FanFiction near you


End file.
